True Love Never Ends
by ChibiAngelSerina
Summary: Usagi thinks about committing suicide, but can Mamoru stop her in time?


Hey, Jessyka here! I'm making another attempt at writing a Sailor Moon fan fic. This one is based in the R season. I got the idea from a really sad Eternal Angel fic called "End of Love". You could say it's an alternate version of the fic so I hope Eternal Angel doesn't mind. It'll turn out a lot happier I promise. I'd like to thank EA for giving me the idea and I'd like to say I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters so please don't sue me! Anyways here's my fic. It'll be from alternating POVs starting with Usagi's. Enjoy!  
  
True Love Never Ends  
  
Usagi's POV-  
  
Soon, soon it'll all be over and I won't have to feel this pain anymore. The pain of losing Mamo-chan is just too much for me to bear. Once I finish this letter I can get it over with, but my tears keep staining the page and blurring the words. Carefully I wipe the tears off the paper and go over the words again so they are readable. I'm so tired of crying, but yet I can't help it. I can't hide the pain I feel knowing that he doesn't love me.  
  
I still don't know exactly why he broke up with me, but it really doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore except the fact that soon I'll finally be free of the pain. I finally get the letter written the way I want it. I look at the gun next to me then back to the letter, reading over it one last time. Satisfied I fold the letter and set it next to me on the bed.  
  
It's finally time to end it all. No more pain and suffering, no more annoying, clumsy, crybaby to get in the way. I'm sure the girls will understand. They'll be better off with out me. Mamo-chan, well it's not like he'd even care. Even if he did it's too late. There's no going back now. I'm shaking badly as I pick up the gun now, the gun I snuck out of my dad's room, unaware that I'm being watched.  
  
Luna's POV-  
  
I just got back from chatting with Artemis and see Usagi sitting in her room, holding what looks like a gun in her hand. She isn't seriously going to do what I think she is, is she? She'd better not! Whether she knows it or not the Senshi need her and I can't help but think Mamoru still cares for her. At least I hope he does. Something tells me he's the only one who can talk her out of what I'm afraid she's planning to do.  
  
My fears become reality as I see Usagi raise the gun to her head. I jump down from her window and run to her in hopes of stopping her.  
  
"Usagi! Stop! Don't do it!" I yell as I run over and hop on the bed. "Just what are you thinking?!"  
  
"Don't try to stop me, Luna. I've made my decision and I refuse to leave with the pain of knowing he doesn't love me." Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she speaks.  
  
"You can't be serious, Usagi. How do you know he doesn't care? And what about the Senshi?" I persist.  
  
"I am serious! Luna, he's made it painfully obvious and the Senshi probably wouldn't care either. They don't need me." She protests.  
  
"You're talking crazy talk, Usagi! Snap out of it! Of course they need you! You're their leader!" I'm yelling down, tears coming to my own eyes at the thought of losing her.  
  
"No they don't! Rei can be the leader! She's always wanted it so now she has it! They can get alone fine without me! I'm not going to live with this pain ok, Luna?!"  
  
She yells right back.  
  
All I can do is keep trying and hope I can get through to her or she'll be lost to me, to the Senshi, to Mamoru, forever.  
  
Usagi's POV-  
  
Luna and I are arguing now. She would have to be the one to show up and catch me. Why won't she shut up and leave me alone! I just want to get it over with, but I can't. Not with Luna there. I can't bring myself to do it with in front of her. I don't want to put her through that.  
  
She's telling me to put the gun down now. I won't though. I'm too close to finally ending the pain and torment forever. She's not going to stop me. There's only one person who could talk me out of it and I highly doubt he's going to be coming about anytime soon.  
  
"Enough, Luna! Get out of here and leave me alone! Mamo-chan is the only one who even has a chance of stopping me and that's not going to happen! He doesn't know and even if he did he probably wouldn't care enough to come!" I tell her, more like scream at her.  
  
"You don't really believe that do you, Usagi?" She asks me rather calmly.  
  
"I…I don't know anymore, ok! Just…just leave me alone!" I turn away with her and bring the gun back up to my head.  
  
The heck with it, I don't care anymore. I don't care if she's here or if she sees it. I just want to get it over with. I just want the pain to end. Just as I'm about to pull the trigger I feel Luna's claws sinking into my hand. I squeal and drop the gun. It bounces off the bed and lands on the floor.  
  
"Luna!" I growl and lean over to pick up the gun but before I can, she jumps down and bats it under the bed. "Hey!"  
  
Luna's POV-  
  
That was close, closer than I would have liked, but at least she can't get at that gun for a while. She's yelling at me and mumbling cuss words now as she digs around under her bed. Hopefully that gun is somewhere near the back under the junk she has piled under there. I need all the time I can get to find Mamoru and convince him to come back here with me. Just as I thought he's the only one who can stop her.  
  
"I'm not going to let you do this, Usagi." I say sternly, letting her know I mean it.  
  
It's then that I notice the note on her bed. Assuming it's the letter explaining her plans, I jump up and grab it. I hop back to the floor and head for the window.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, Usagi. Please, please don't do anything until then." I plead with her.  
  
I hear a muffled "Yea, yea" and then a thud as she hits her head on the bed, still looking for the gun. I take a look back and shake my head, jumping out the window. As soon as I'm on the ground I run as fast as I can to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
When I get to the building I immediately search for the fastest way in. By way of the fire escape I get my self up to a second floor balcony and begin the tedious job of climbing balconies until I find his. I can only hope he's home and pray he'll come with me and that we'll get back in time.  
  
It doesn't take as long as I thought to reach his balcony. When I climb onto it I can see him inside, still on his couch. It's so dark in there and I wonder why he hasn't turned on his lights yet. I begin to scratch frantically at the balcony door and calling his name, desperately trying to get his attention.  
  
Mamoru's POV-  
  
I'm sitting in my apartment with the lights off trying to forget about Usagi, my Usako. It's easy said than done though. I wish I didn't have to hurt her like this, but I can't risk that dream coming true and her being killed. It's better this way. It has to be, but then why does my heart disagree?  
  
I sigh, becoming lost in my thoughts when I think I hear someone say my name. I sit up and look around. Now I can hear a distinct scratching sound coming from my balcony. I get up to see what it is only to see Luna at my balcony door with a piece of paper in her mouth and a look of panic on her face. I immediately open the door and let her in.  
  
"Mamoru, thank heavens! You have to help me, Mamoru!" She's all excited about something and I'm about to ask her what's wrong when she jumps on my shoulder and puts the paper in my face. "Here, read this. Then you'll understand."  
  
I take the paper, realizing it was a letter of some sort. It written to me by my Usako and what I read shocks me.  
  
Mamo-chan,  
  
If you're reading this now then it's probably too late for me. I'm sorry, Mamo-chan, but I just couldn't stand the pain of knowing you don't love me anymore. Being without you like this, seeing you, but knowing you'll never hold me again, that I'll never feel your kisses again, that we can't be together because of how you feel is tormenting me. It's like you're dead and life without you just doesn't seem worth living.  
  
Don't blame yourself, Mamo-chan. You can't help how you feel. I know you don't want to be tied down to our past. You can forget our past but please don't forget me.  
  
If you want it, our star locket is in the first drawer on my nightstand. I don't know why you'd want it, but if you do it's yours. Try to think of me when you here it's song.  
  
I'm sorry things had to be this way. I just hope that you'll be happy now. Tell Rei she can be the new leader of the Senshi. She's always wanted the job and now she can have it. Take care and good luck. You'll always be my Mamo-chan even if I'm no longer your Usako. Aishiteru, Mamo-chan.  
  
Love always,  
  
Usagi  
  
I stare at the letter in shock for a moment before look up at Luna and find my voice.  
  
"She didn't, please tell me she didn't." The desperation in my voice is obvious but I can't stand the thought of losing her like that.  
  
"No, Mamoru, she didn't. Not yet. That's why I need you. You're the only one that can talk her out of it. Please say you'll come back with me." She pleaded.  
  
I agree without a second thought. Dream or no dream I wasn't going to let her take her life away because of something stupid that I did, because I hurt her like that. I quickly transform into Tuxedo Kamen and pick Luna up.  
  
"That you, Mamoru! I knew you still cared. Now we have to hurry. We may already be too late!" She tells me.  
  
I assure her that we more than likely weren't. I figure I'd know it if she did try anything because I'd feel it. Though the thought of being too late scares me terribly I know it must not be an option. I'm not going to lose her, not now, not ever. With that in mind I took off over the rooftops, hopping from one roof to the next as fast as can, careful not to drop Luna and hoping we'd get to Usako in time.  
  
Usagi's POV-  
  
I'd forgotten how much junk I really hand under the bed. If only I could just find that stupid gun. Ah ha! Found it! I stand up, holding it in my hand, and glance around. No sign of Luna. Now is my chance. This is it; finally I'll be free of the pain.  
  
I put the gun to my head once more and close my eyes, not seeing the shadow entering my room. I begin to slowly pull the trigger when I felt someone firmly grab my wrist. I open my eyes to see Tuxedo Kamen standing in front of me, Luna perched up on his shoulder, both with a pleading looks in their eyes, pleading me not to do it. Startled I dropped the gun.  
  
Without a word Tuxedo Kamen pulls me into his arms and holds me tight. I can't speak, I can't move. All I can do is cling to him and sob into his chest. Luna was right, she was right all along. He does still care. He has to.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's POV-  
  
I hold Usako close, kissing away her tears. I can't stand to think how close I'd come to losing her.  
  
"Mamo-chan…oh Mamo-chan, you really do care about me. Luna was right. You do still love me don't you?" I hear my little Odango Atama whisper.  
  
"Yes…I do." I whisper back. "I'm so sorry I broke up with you, Usako. I never imaged it would lead you to this."  
  
"I don't want to live without you, Mamo-chan. It hurts too much." She tells me.  
  
I'm surprised by her words; my heart was pounding, hot tears making their way down my cheeks. "Oh Usako, you won't have to live without me again, I promise I'll always be here with you, dream or no dream."  
  
"Dream? What dream?" She asks, confused.  
  
I finally come out and explained the dream about her, how it'd started out so good with our wedding day and ended with her being ripped away from me. After telling her I begin to wonder why I hadn't just told her in the first place. I could have kicked myself for doing this to her, in fact it was killing me knowing it was all my fault in the first place.  
  
Usagi's POV-  
  
"It's just a dream, Mamo-chan. It might not even come true and even if it does I don't care. I don't care what happens to me, I just want to be with you." I snuggle into his arms as I speak hoping he'd never let me go again.  
  
It feels so good to be back his arms after so long. I didn't care about anything that had happened, I just wanted us to be together again.  
  
"I know, Usako. I just wish I could have seen it sooner. Please say you'll take me back." I can here the desperation in his voice.  
  
"You know I will! We can work through this. I'm so sorry I was so stupid." Here I pause and look down, feeling ashamed of myself for even thinking about killing myself.  
  
I felt him cup my face in his hands and tilt it up so I would look in his eyes. He'd detransformed by now, his eyes no longer hidden by his mask.  
  
"No, Usako, I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm the one that drove you too try that. For that I don't expect you forgive me, yet I know that you will. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Usako, and I never want to come that close losing you again." He leans down to kiss me as he spoke.  
  
"You won't, I promise, you won't. Aishiteru, Mamo-chan." I smile and close my eyes.  
  
"I promise too, that we'll never be apart again. Aishiteru, Usako." He whispers as he pulls me into a long, deep kiss, a kiss I've waited so long for.  
  
Luna's POV-  
  
I'd hopped down from Mamoru's shoulder when he pulled Usagi into his arms and was now on the bed, watching them kiss. It was a kiss full of love and passion, a kiss of true love.  
  
I'm just glad it's finally over and Usagi is alive and safe. I'm also glad she and Mamoru are finally back together. Deciding that they should be alone for a while I jump down from the bed and go over to the window. I think I'll go find Artemis and let him know what happened. I glance back the happy couple, lost in their kiss, then jump up to the window and take my leave, thinking about how glad I am to see Usagi happy again, and that I'm glad I was right about Mamoru. You see I may be just a cat but I know true love never really ends.  
  
Well there you have it! I hope you liked it. I didn't think it'd be quite so long but oh well. I'd really like to know what you think so let me know, ok? I'm still working on my "Secret Love" fic so keep your eyes open for new chapters! Until I write my next fic/chapter, see you around, Sailor Moon fans! Laters!  
  
~Jessyka 


End file.
